villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Starscream (Transformers: Prime)
Starscream is the commander of the Decepticons, Megatron's treacherous 2nd in Command turned 1st Lieutenant, and the overall secondary antagonist in Transformers Prime series. Specifically, he was the main, later tertiary antagonist in Season 1, the anti-villain in Season 2, and the secondary antagonist throughout Season 3. He is also the true secondary antagonist in Predacons Rising. Starscream is voiced by Steve Blum, who also voices Vilgax from Ben 10 series. Personality Though originally loyal to Megatron, he eventually became resentful on his master since he punish him for causing the Autobots to destroying the satellite dish that they used to control the Space Bridge, which made him believed that he was a better leader. This quickly worsens since Megatron punished him for attempted to left him to die in space (though was forced to do the otherwise once Soundwave's Laserbeak spotted him discovering the dying Megatron). Starscream is also a despicable sadist whom shows no concern in mistreating or respect for others, like Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, Shockwave, and the Autobots. He appeared remorseless for desecrating Skyquake's burial place by reviving the deceased Decepticon as a dark energon terrorcon that was trapped in the Shadowzone and when Megatron killed Dreadwing, who wanted to seek vengeance on Starscream for desecrating his brother Skyquake by raising him from the dead. He even gleefully taunt and crippled Arcee by taunting her about how he killed Cliffjumper in cowardly manner, resulting her nearly killed him had Bumblebee not interfere. Though eventually gained retributions several times (includes from Megatron himself), he was never realizing that those comeuppances that he get from others was equals with how he treat them. Compared with Megatron himself, even though that he was less competent than the latter, Starscream is also more merciful. He managed to find other ways of punishing his warriors like scratching Knock-Out's finish when he disobeyed orders. Starscream was ruthless, cruel, conniving, selfish, cunning, and above all arrogant. As mentioned before he is traitorous on occasion. When he does something, it is usually for his own personal benefit. His greatest weapon is his cunning and resourceful nature. He also has some sense of honor as he will repay his debts. History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Predacons Rising Gallery Starscream.jpg Starscream (Prime).png|Starscream's evil grin Badass Starscream.jpg Transformers Prine Starscream.jpg Starscream holding a dark energon shard.jpg Prime Starscream.jpg Starscream prime-0.jpg Starscream's Grin.png Starscream (Ep. 11).jpg Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Robots Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Big Bads Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pawns Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Article stubs Category:Giant Robots Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Military Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurper Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dictator Category:Bombers Category:Laser-Users Category:Obsessed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dark Lord Category:Comedic Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mad Scientist Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains